


无处可逃

by paristhepilot



Category: Pearl Jam
Genre: DIY, Other, 只有一个人还能怎么的吧, 只要我不说, 没人知道我写的是什么, 非要说有CP也算是有吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paristhepilot/pseuds/paristhepilot
Summary: 只要我不说，没人知道我在写什么。贼短，说是千字，其实只有1/3是在干事。





	无处可逃

外面还没下雨，但西雅图的雨季一向阴沉而潮湿，地下室里总是湿漉漉的，好像水珠随时可以从半剥落的墙皮里渗出来。我别扭地躺在床上，头枕着床头柜，脚翘起来蹬着墙，潮气透过袜子挠我的脚心，我笑不出来。脏衣服和干净衣服都鼓鼓囊囊堆在身子底下，我有个衣柜，但我已经很久没开过柜门了。我还压着条被子，卷在衣服中间，而枕头垫在我的腰下面，撑起我的上半身，脖子卡在床板和床头柜之间，是全身的最低处，承受着两边的压迫，难受得很，但我懒得动，而且一堆布料压在身子底下，虽然凸起一块又凹下一块，也勉强算是软乎吧。  
我不喜欢这间屋子，太压抑了，我想念沙滩、冲浪和被太阳晒得生疼的后背和手臂，但这里连雨都下不下来，终日不出太阳。房间的天花板很低，正中间吊着一盏灯泡，光线不够亮，什么都照不清楚。霉菌从天花板的角落往中侵入，形成一块块复杂的花纹，在昏黄的灯光下跟鬼影一样。没有窗户，只有要掉了的墙皮，我曾经企图撕下来一块，但刚轻轻一掰，墙皮还没下来，里面已经酥掉的墙灰倒是落了一床，现在那些灰白色的渣滓怕是还压在衣服下面。  
屋子四四方方，走上五步就到了斜对角，衣柜和床一起占了一面墙，另一面上挂着我的尤克里里和吉他，我在另一面墙上画了谁人乐队的标志，剩下的一面到现在都还空着，我不知道要还要放什么。  
情绪被我遗弃在了昨日的俱乐部，随着曲调逃离了我的躯体，我现在什么都没有了，我是活在台上，也死在台上。但我想要感受到什么，任何什么都可以。  
我闭上了眼睛，深深吸入一口气，鼻腔中都是湿漉漉的霉味，我仿佛在舌尖尝到了黏滑的菌丝。我屏住呼吸，耳朵在空气中捕捉滴答滴答的水声。楼道的水管破了，一直在滴水，当深夜里再没有其他动静的时候，滴答滴答的声音就一点点放大，像是故人步步走来。  
我把裤子踹了下去，和被子一起踩在脚和床板之间。我没有干净内裤了，就没再费心穿，皮肤就跟裤子磨了一整天，这怕是我到目前为止做过最摇滚的一件事了吧。我摇摇头，握住了自己。或许之后也会有人嫌弃我们不够摇滚，但滚他的吧，或许我们也会往楼下扔一台电视机，或许我会亲吻他的嘴。  
我就着滴答的水声攥紧我的手掌。我站在台后看他在台前嘶吼，他向前弓着身子，头发散着盖在他的后背上。我想象现在是他压在我身上。我转着手腕上下移动，死死地闭着眼睛。快感开始累积，我往上挺起了腰，往掌心里送。我想他要是压在我身上，会亲吻我的额头吧。我想念温暖的太阳，他的肌肤闻起来会是阳光晒过的味道，带着暖烘烘的咸味。  
我想要更多。  
我舔过手指，我没有做过这个，但我想让他跟我一同蜷缩在这个破床上。我转过身趴在脏衣服上，我停了下来，然后抓起一件塞进自己的嘴里，衣服尝起来带着汗味，我很快就舔湿了一片。我不知道自己在担心什么，我在床上从不是吵闹的那个。  
第一根手指进入得很干涩，我不舒服地岔开了腿，缓慢加入了第二根。我别扭地探索着，突然嗓子发痒，屁股也感觉很痒。我腰一软，倒在了床上，脸蹭皱了一件T恤，我认出这是我刚到西雅图的时候穿的那件，也是第一次见他时候的打扮。塞进嘴里的布料这下成了叛徒，它阻止了我咬紧牙齿，我含糊不清地呻吟。  
所有的感觉都是新鲜的，我的脑子也跟着尾椎骨一起酥掉了。我抬起头，墙面还是潮湿得要渗出水来，我还是在西雅图这间没有窗户的地下室，一个人。我胳膊和脚趾觉得冷，腰和屁股却是热乎的。我结束得很快，也懒得清理，直接钻进了被子里。  
我迷迷糊糊地睡着了，还枕着那件衣服。

**Author's Note:**

> 希望阿水老师不要提刀杀我。


End file.
